demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Carys Vaughn
Carys Vaughn is a daughter of Aphrodite.Caryn's Biography, Demigod Creator, post 1240. Appearance Carys has a rather round, heart-shaped face with wide green eyes. Her hair is auburn, slightly wavy, and shoots a few inches past the base of her neck. Carys has an elf-like appearance, due to her slightly pointed ears, slight and short build, and pale skin. Personality Carys is a nurturing, patient, and caring person. She loves giving relationship advice and encouraging existing relationships to grow, but Carys doesn't believe in shoving two people together and expecting a relationship to occur between them. Carys is reluctant to hurt any form of life, because she's always thinking of that person's friends, family, and significant other and how they would feel if that person were to be hurt or killed. Carys puts others in front of herself perhaps a little more than necessary, and will always worry about others' well-being and happiness before hers. This makes her rather gullible. Carys often comes off as naïve, but she's seen her fair share of the world's ups and downs. Really, she's an extreme optimist, forever seeing the good in things instead of the bad. Story For as long as she can remember, Carys has been able to see the threads. The first one she saw bound Carys and her father. It was thin at first, but over time it doubled, quadrupled, even grew to a hundred times its original size. It became strong, thick, and scarlet red, and stayed that way for the next thirteen years. The second thread Carys saw was between her father and her mother. It was bright red, like the one between Carys and Brandon. Carys thought she saw that one end was thicker than the other, but she can't affirm whether or not that was true. Her memories of being a baby have long since given away to age. Carys later saw that thread snap in half when Aphrodite left. The trail that was left attached to her father rapidly grew thinner and thinner, until it was barely there. The first golden thread Carys saw was in preschool, where she made her first friends. Carys had always been percieved as a kind person, which earned her the friendship of many children in her grade up until later in elementary school. She watched new gold threads being spun and old ones grow thicker. She once mentioned these threads to her father, but Brandon simply laughed and patted her head. "They must be pretty things, Carrie." Then he got up and left to make dinner, saying something about kids and their imaginations. Carys was confused, but after hearing the same reactions from teachers and friends, she decided not to tell anyone else abou the threads. It seemed that nobody else could see them, anyway, so it would be a waste of time telling anyone. Carys experienced her first thread snap in second grade, when one of her friends made fun of her short stature and elfish appearance in class to become friends with another group of girls. It was one of the worst feelings Carys had ever experienced up until that point. Carys swore to prevent others from other having to endure a thread snap to the best of her abilities. To this day, she still strives to never hurt anyone and does her best to mend broken relationships and reinforce failing ones. When Carys was in fourth grade, she saw a new red thread attach itself to her father. She wondered who was on the other end, and she soon found out. A little less than a year later, her father married her stepmother, a woman named Lily Johnson. The pair had two twin girls from a previous marriage, Isabelle and Leslie. Carys observed that of Lily's threads, the thickest were attached to her children and Brandon. Carys's thread was much farther down the line in thickness, perhaps in fourth or fifth. The threads binding Carys to her stepsisters were even thinner, though Carys paid no attention to it. Growing up, Carys's stepsisters often took advantage of Carys's kindness. They asked her to do their homework for them, though that pursuit was quickly given up once they realized that due to her dyslexia, Carys really wasn't good at doing homework. They asked her to do their chores for them, to fetch them things from around their house, etc. Carys hardly ever refused, believing that as a family member, she should help her stepsisters to the extent of her abilities. This take on life was also applied to people in general, which often landed Carys in unnecessary trouble. Lily more or less ignored her stepdaughter, scarcely saying any words to her at home and none at all in public. When Carys was thirteen, she and her family went to an amusement park. Carys and her father decided to go on a ride on the other side of the park while her stepsisters and stepmother went shopping. On their way to the ride, however, Carys's father was attacked by a Dracanae and killed. Horrified, Carys watched the scarlet thread binding her and her father together turn an ugly shade of grey. Carys ran back to her stepmother and explained what happened. Lily took one look at her stepdaughter's shirt covered in her husband's blood and shoved Carys into the car and drove home. Once they had arrived, Lily told Carys to pack her bags and get out. You see, Lily had heard the whole tory about Greek gods and Aphrodite when she first married Brandon. She had always been skeptical of its truth, but saw it as the only explanation for the attack. Naturally, she blamed Carys for the death of Brandon, and wanted to protect herself, Isabelle, and Leslie from any future attacks. Carys, confused, hurt, and with three less threads was shoved out the door with a small suitcase and a backpack two hours later. She was picked up by a satyr in the area, who guided her to Camp Half-Blood and explained to her about her mother. Carys, being a gullible little girl, immediately accepted the satyr's story. After all, it was an explanation for the threads she had been seeing for all her life, and that was good enough for her. Once Carys reached Camp Half-Blood, she was claimed by Aphrodite and placed in her cabin. Carys was never completely well-liked by her cabinmates, but she did her best to stay positive and be helpful. Her siblings found her overflowing happiness and optimism annoying at times, but tolerated it. A few of them did take advantage of her kindness (she was once almost killed because she wandered into the woods to retrieve a certain scarf), but Carys was relatively happy. And to her, that was good enough. Fatal Flaw Personal Loyalty, for lack of a better term. Carys will always put another person's happiness and well-being before hers, no matter how cruel they are to her. She wants to help everyone and save everyone, to prevent any bonds from breaking at all. This means she is easily manipulated. Ablilities & Items Powers Carys is able to see relationships between two people. The relationship or bond appears as a thread connecting the two people, and the stronger the bond, the thicker the thread. Friendships are a shimmering gold, and romantic and familial relationships are a bright scarlet. Once a relationship ends, the thread is severed, and Carys sees a small piece of thread trailing from where the bond used to be. If a person in the relationship dies, the thread turns and ugly grey-brown color. When a thread between Carys and another person reaches a certain thickness, Carys is able to sense when one of their threads have snapped or turned grey. She feels a portion of that person's pain; the greater the loss and the closer that person is to her, the more pain Carys feels. Due to this ability, when one of Carys's threads snaps or turns grey, she feels more pain than a normal person would. Or perhaps it's just that she's more aware of the pain. Either way, it hurts more for her to lose someone than other people. Weapons Carys has a Celestial Bronze dagger that she never uses. She's horrible at fighting, anyway, if she were to take down a monster in a team she'd be more of a hindrance than a help. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths Giving advice Providing emotional support Empathy. She can easily tell how a person is feeling from body cues and the appearance of their threads. Carys could also possibly sniff out traitors, though she's never used her ability for that before. Extremely helpful. She'll do complete strangers favors for no reason at all. Weaknesses Can't fight for her life Extremely weak physically Gullible. Carys will believe anyone who has a sob story to tell her unless the state of their bonds give them away. She's not completely stupid. Carys is easily taken advantage of due to her desire to help everyone, whether they're her friend, acquiantance, or a random stranger. Horrible dyslexia. She never did that well in school. Likes & Dislikes Likes Helping others Seeing new bonds formed and old bonds growing thicker Listening to other people talk about their lives Giving advice Being with other people Making friends Dislikes Seeing bonds being snapped or turning grey Not being able to help someone People forcing relationships Blood Killing anything that she can see bonds attached to, whether it's animals, humans, or even certain monsters Being alone Trivia Carys was created by Pi on September 6th, 2015, and accepted by Josh on September 7th, 2015 Carys became a vegetarian very young because she couldn't stomach the idea of hurting living, breathing, animals. Reference List Navigation Category:Original Characters Category:Demigods Category:Females Category:Greek Demigods Category:Aphrodite campers Category:Pi's Characters